Once upon a twist
by Courtneyjade123
Summary: Please read my first fanfiction!


CHAPTER 1: the rough night Audra Gold was working on a project that was due the next day. Suddenly she heard the front door slam and the cling of the keys on the counter. Mrs. Gold walked down the hall. "Hey honey." Mrs. Gold said leaning in to give her husband a kiss. He leaned away. Mrs. Gold stood there in confusion. "How was uh work?" Mrs. Gold asked. "Well let's see, I come home slamming the door and throw my keys on the counter. Catching on?" Mr. Gold asked walking towards the fridge. "Did you get...fired?" Mrs. Gold paused. "No, I got a promotion." Mr. Gold said sarcastically. Mrs. Gold walked back into the bedroom in frustration. Mr. Gold got a can of beer out of the fridge. "Hey dad. Audra said walking down the staircase. "Audra, why aren't these dishes washed?" Mr. Gold asked slamming the can of beer on the counter"Sorry dad I was...I was reading a really amazing book and I guess I got caught up in it." Audra gulped. She didn't want to get grounded for starting on a project that was due the next day. "Just forget it!" Mr. Gold yelled. "I'll just do it myself. Like I do everything else. You can just sit on your lazy a**."Mr. Gold complained. Audra hurried back up the stairs and finished her project. It was around 10:45 but her project was complete. She had took a shower earlier so she crawled in bed and slowly fell asleep. "Audra wake up." Mr. Gold yelled turning on the light. Audra woke up as soon as the light hit her eyes. She slowly got out of bed. Went In the bathroom and took a shower. She turned the water to freezing and completely woke up. Then she turned it to hot. After her quick shower she went in her room and got dressed. She put on her favorite light blue tank-top, her black holy jeans and her black and white converses. She curled her hair and applied her makeup. She sprayed on her favorite perfume and went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "I'll be In the car!" Mr. Gold yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Audra grabbed her phone and bag and hurried down the stairs. She grabbed a cereal bar and began to walk out the door. "By mom!" Audra yelled. "By sweetie, have a good day!" Mrs. Gold yelled back. Then Audra got in the car. It was spring and Audra had allergies. "Can we go to the store to get some tissues?" Audra asked fastening her seatbelt. "Can't you drive?" Mr. Gold argued. "Yeah but I don't have my licenses." Audra knew her dad was still mad from last night. "Well walk." Mr. Gold said." Just forget it! I'll call Red and she can take me." Audra rolled her eyes. "Keep up your attitude and you won't have a phone." Mr. Gold said. Once again Audra rolled her eyes. CHAPTER 2: when it happened. Most of the ride was quiet. Audra didn't say anything so she could prevent getting yelled at. Mr. Gold had nothing to say. "Stop swerving!" Audra yelled. "I am 45 years old, I have my license and you don't. So you can shut up and let me drive." Mr. Gold yelled. "But we're gonna crash." Audra said gripping the door handle. Once again Mr. Gold swerved. It was the last swerve. "DAD!" Audra yelled. Her life flashed before her eyes. "Call 911!" A pedestrian yelled. Audra turned over to see blood rushing down her dads head. "Dad?" Audra yelled his name. No response. She was worried her dad was dead. Audra heard sirens. "Clear the area!" A man yelled. "Can you tell me your name?" The man asked. "Audra." She said. "What's your dad's name!" The man asked again. "Mark, Mark Gold." Audra said looking at her dad. "Ok Audra your going to hear a loud noise, we are just getting a big machine to get you out of the car." The man explained. Audra noticed a big hole in the windshield. Finally the EMT workers got Audra out of the car. They put her on a gurney. She noticed her dad being put In a helicopter. "Dad!" Audra screams. No answer. Then the ambulance doors closed and then they were off to the hospital. The EMT worker put a oxygen mask on Audra. "Where is my dad?" Audra asked. "Your dad is being airlifted to Seattle Grace." The EMT worker said. "Why what happened? Why isn't he going to the hospital I'm going to? Is he dead, is he gonna die?" Audra was asking all these questions. "Calm down Audra, your blood pressure is rising!" The EMT worker demanded. "How can I calm down when my dad is possibly dead?" Audra worried. "I didn't say he was dead! He is unconscious. " The EMT worker stated. "Well the way things are looking right now he is dead or he is gonna die." Audra was freaking out. "I assure you Audra everything will be fine. Just calm down and relax." The EMT worked suggested. "Fine." Audra said laying back down. Soon they arrived at the hospital. Chapter 3: the surgery Everything was still a blur. The EMT workers got Audra out of the ambulance and rolled her to the emergency room. "Audra!" She heard her mom yell from a distance. "Mom!" Audra yelled. "It's ok sweetie I am right here." Mrs. Gold said running beside the gurney. Then Mrs. Gold stopped. Then Audra saw the doors that said "emergency." "What's your name sweetie?" A doctor asked. "Audra Gold." Audra replied. "How old are you Audra?" The man asks. "16." Audra replies with a fast heart beat. "We're you driving?" The man asked pressing a lot of buttons and flipping lots of switches. "No my dad was." Audra said. "What is his name?" The man continued with questions. "Mark Gold." Audra said lying on the hospital bed. "Well Audra, your left arm and right leg is broken." The man said. "We're going to get you all fixed up and you will be here for about a week recovering and then you'll be able to go home." The man said like that was exciting news. "Can I pick out the color of the cast?" Audra laughed. "Good to know you have a sense of humor under all that pain!" The man laughed to. "What color do you want sweet heart?" The man asked. "What colors do you have?" Audra wondered. She hoped they had a purple one. Purple was her favorite color. "We have pink, green, blue, orange, and purple." The man said looking at Audra. "Purple!" Audra immediately knew what color she wanted. "Is that your favorite color?" The man asked. "Yes." Audra said. The doctor and Audra carried on a few laughs."Ok Audra time to began the surgery. I'm going to need you to wear this mask. It is gas to make you fall asleep. You will not feel anything during the surgery but when you wake up you'll feel some pain." The man explained. He grabbed the mask and put it around Audra's face. In less than five minutes Audra was out like a light. One of the nurses came in the hallway to where Mrs. Gold was and talked to her. "Mrs. Gold?" The nurse asked. "Yes? Is Audra gonna make it?" Mrs. Gold was worried. "Audra is fine. The surgery is going perfect." The nurse had some good news. "Surgery? For what?" Mrs. Gold questioned. "Audra broke her left arm in 3 places and her leg in 2 places." The nurse explained. "What about my husband?" Mrs. Gold began to worry again. "Your husband is in Seattle Grace Hospital. He got airlifted there from the wreck. We wanted to get immediate X-rays. We wanted to make sure no brain damage was done. But he is unconscious." The nurse explained again. "When will Audra's surgery be finished?" Mrs. Gold was shaking. "About 4 more hours." The nurse replied. "I'll just go home and come back when the surgery is complete." Mrs. Gold said. "Ok." The nurse said walking down the hallway. CHAPTER 4: time to wait Mrs. Gold drove straight to the grocery store. She pulled out her shopping list and looked for items. "Ruby Gold!" A voice called out. Mrs. Gold turned around to see her best friend from high school. "Oh my god! Maria!" Mrs. Gold said hugging her. "So how've you been?" Maria asked. "Good. I've been good. What about you?" Mrs. Gold asked. "Good! Our oldest one just applied for college. And the youngest one is potty trained." Maria chuckled. "How is...Audra." Maria almost forgot her name. "Well actually, Mark was caring her to school and they wrecked, so now they're in the hospital." Mrs. Gold explained. "Oh no! Are they ok?" Mrs. Gold asked. "They're both in surgery, Audra broke her arm and leg and Mark is unconscious." Mrs. Gold explained. "I am so sorry!" Maria said. "Thank you." Mrs. Gold said. "So where are you staying at?" Mrs. Gold asked. "About 2 blocks down from Jacks bakery." Maria said. "Really? I live close to there too!" Mrs. Gold said. "You should come eat with us someday." Mrs. Gold asked. "Ok well I got to run but I'll message you and we can set it up. What's your number?" Maria asked. "555-234-7890" mrs. Gold answered. "Thanks and ill message you one day and what's ever a good day for you then I'll come over." Maria said giving Mrs. Gold another hug. "Ok good seeing you again, tell Mark and Audra I said get well soon. What hospital is she in?" Maria asked. "The one right down the road." Mrs. Gold replied. "Ok I'll see you later. Bye." Maria said. "Bye!" Mrs. Gold said looking at her shopping list. Mrs. Gold got home and only an hour past. Mrs. Gold struggled to get in the house. When she put her groceries on the counter she stood there realizing how quiet the house was. There was beer on the counter from where mr. Gold slammed it down. Mrs. Gold got a few napkins and wiped up the mess. She put away the groceries, picked up the bags, then began to clean the kitchen. She started washing the dishes that Audra never cleaned. Then she cleaned the counter. There wasn't much to clean. The home was always clean. Mrs. Gold didn't like messy homes. When she sat on the couch to grab the remote off the coffee table she froze. "What the?" She said confused. She got off the couch and went to the direction of the noise. She heard the noise again. It was coming from the patio. Her trash an had been knocked down by a small fury black and grey creature. She saw its tail and was sure it was a raccoon. She grabbed the broom and hurried outside. "Shoo shoo!" She yelled hitting the raccoon with the broom. The raccoon scurried away and ran back into the woods. She put the trash bags back into the trash can and went back inside. She looked at the time and there was only an hour and a half left. She washed her hands after touching the trash and went in her room. She planned to stay with Audra until she was out if the hospital. She grabbed her little suitcase and filled it with a weeks worth of clothes. She grabbed Audra's favorite stuffed animal which was a small panda her mom got her for her birthday along with one hundred dollars. She put it in the suitcase and went outside to get in her car. She stopped by the same grocery store as before got a balloon and and a get well card. Then she was on her way to the hospital. She sat in the waiting room for about a good thirty minutes. CHAPTER 5: the terrifying news She was on her phone most of the time. "Mrs. Gold?" The nurse came down the hall. Mrs. Gold stood up. "Is she ok?" Mrs. Gold asked. "She is fine! The surgery went perfect!" The nurse gave Mrs. Gold some good news. "Can I see her?" Mrs. Gold asked. "Yes! She is still asleep but she should wake up in about...ten minutes." The nurse said looking at the clock that was hung up on the wall. "Can I sit in the room and wait?" Mrs. Gold asked. "Of course! Follow me!" The nurse said showing Mrs. Gold the room Audra was in. Mrs. Gold put the balloon on the table beside Audra and the stuffed panda under her hand, and sat in the chair. She sat there waiting for Audra to wake up. Mars. Gold checked her watch. It was time for Audra to wake up. Mrs. Gold was was on her phone. "Mom." Audra said waking up. "Hey sweetie!" Mrs. Gold said. "Is dad ok?" Audra asked. It seemed like she was more worried about her dad then herself. "He is unconscious." Mrs. Gold said. "Is he gonna make it?" Audra worried. "I'm not sure." Mrs. Gold replied. "I'll be right back." She added. Mrs. Gold went in the hallway to call Seattle Grace. "Yes my husband is there, I was wondering if he is ok." She asked. "What's your husbands name?" The receptionist asked. "Mark Gold." Mrs. Gold replied. "I am sorry but your husband...past away." The receptionist said. "Mrs. Gold fell to her knees and began to cry. TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
